


Together- Foxfur's Story

by Timeless_Anarchy



Series: Warrior Cats One-Shots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: I'm working on an actual fic involving my fanmade charactersHere is a small peek at one of my characters!This is Foxfur after her injuries healed.https://timeless-anarchy.deviantart.com/art/Foxfur-OC-694671435





	Together- Foxfur's Story

Blinding pain was all the apprentice felt. She clawed at the air, groping to find the attacker that was causing it, only to find there was none. The world felt like it was spinning around her. She was freezing, laying in the snow.  
Why was she in the snow? She was supposed to be patrolling...

The pain was still there, but why wasn't her vision? Why did it feel like she was listening through moss?  
Why did everything smell like... Blood?

'What in StarClan's name happened?' Foxpaw thought in a panic, letting out a shrill groan of pain. 

"She's awake."  
The apprentice heard a low snarl to her right, "Don't know how."

"I can fini-" Came another voice, a female, her meow sickly sweet.

"No, leave her. It'll be better for her group to find her like this." A third voice, more muddled, from her left. "She can die in their camp."

Pawsteps thudding signaled their departure, Foxpaw still struggling to comprehend what had happened. 

"Foxpaw?" Relief flooded over the apprentice's body as she heard the concerned meow of her mentor and the pawsteps of a patrol. Relief turned to horror as Hailstone released a startled yowl, which was followed by gasps and shrieks of her Clanmates.

_What? What had happened? Was this about her?_  
Foxpaw guessed it was.

"Foxpaw?" The apprentice heard snow crunch as Hailstone rushed up, only to be called back by a voice that sounded like Duststorm, the Clan deputy.

"She's gone, Hailstone. She's gotta be. Those snake-hearted kittypet's must'a gotten her."

Foxpaw felt her blood freeze.  
'No! I'm not dead!' She wanted to yowl, but all that came out was a bubbling wheeze.

"Oh StarClan.. Get Ravenlight! I don't think we can move her.." She could hear the worry in Hailstone's voice. "Hold on Foxpaw, it'll be-"  
Foxpaw didn't hear the rest before she blacked out.  
\--

_It's so starry out tonight._ Foxpaw thought, looking around the clearing where she had just awoken. Cats lingered on the edge, eyes seeming to shine as they looked.  
A pair of piercing amber eyes met hers, and Sharpstar padded out, his pelt looking nothing like the bloody mass her mother said the coyotes left him as.  
Sparks flew with each pawstep the noble leader took.  
"It's not your time, young one." He rumbled, his nose pressing firmly against her forehead.  
\--

It was so hot.  
An oppressive heat, seeming to swell under her pelt.  
If she didn't cool down, the apprentice felt like she was going to explode.

There wasn't as much pain, a dull ache and an itch.  
She still couldn't see.

Foxpaw tried moving her paws, only succeeding with a small twitch.  
Apparently that was enough to alert Runningpaw, who was pressed against her flank.

"Robinfeather! Ravenlight!" Runningpaw had called, "She moved! I think she's waking up!"

"It's okay. You're safe now, we got those kittypets back good." She felt Runningpaw's rough tongue rasp over her shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Her throat burned, her voice feeling raw.  
"Water?" She said weakly, not able to lift her head.

Runningpaw guided a soaked mossball to her sister's muzzle, who let the water trickle into her maw.

"Runningpaw.." The words came out slow, "Why.. Why can't I see? What happened to me?"

Foxpaw picked up on Runningpaw's sharp intake of breath and her heart sank.  
"You were going on patrol. You must've fallen behind because, when the patrol found you again, the kittypet's had torn you up. They took your eyes and left ear.. Most of your right.." Runningpaw pressed her nose to her sister's paw. "We got them back though, we showed them that we weren't going to tolerate it." Her meow grew a bit excited. "We're warriors now. You were given your name when we brought you back, and I got mine after the battle. You're Foxfur now, and-" Runningpaw paused to smooth down a spot of fur on her chest. "I'm Runningfox.. I wanted to be named after you, we really thought you weren't going to make it." She heard Runningpa- Runningfox pause as three more sets of paws entered the den.  
She could tell it was Ravenlight, Robinfeather, and Whitestar.

"You've been out for quite a while. I'm honestly surprised to see you awake and talking." Whitestar meowed, her voice growing solemn.  
"Because of your injuries, it's been decided that you cannot be a warrior."

Foxfur's chest felt like it had just gotten torn open.  
This was too much information to take in at once.

Her breathing quickened and she shook, digging her claws into the ground as she wailed; her mother and sister pressing close around her.  
"Don't touch me!" She squeaked, flinching away as if she thought they may hurt her. "Please.. Don't."

She turned her blind gaze to where she assumed Whitestar was standing. "I-I don't want to be a medicine cat.."

"Nightstripe has offered up a spot in the elder's den, Foxfur. I know it's not the ideal offer, but it's better than living in here."

The warrior nodded pitifully, still trembling hard.

The trek out of the medicine den to the elder's was terrifying for the she-cat.  
Without her sight, she felt helpless.

Every cat that came close to greet or nuzzle her was sent reeling when she flinched and cried out.

When she was settled, she moved to the very back so she was pressed up against the wall.  
No cat could sneak up on her here.

"We'll get through this." Runningfox meowed gently, stroking Foxfur's spine with her tail. "Together, alright?"

"Yeah.." Foxfur mewed miserably. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an actual fic involving my fanmade characters
> 
> Here is a small peek at one of my characters!
> 
> This is Foxfur after her injuries healed.  
> https://timeless-anarchy.deviantart.com/art/Foxfur-OC-694671435


End file.
